dokis_new_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Escape
Escape & Reunion 'is the eighth chapter of Le Conflits Francais. Summary ''James and Doki escape Katrina and Brattina and reunite with their friends. Story Meanwhile, James and Doki were inside some kind of dungeon, their wrists and ankles bound courtesy of Katrina and Brattina. "This'll teach you not to mess with the Stoneharts," said Brattina. "Let us go at once," said James. "Not a chance, sport," said Katrina. Katrina and her daughter left, leaving James and Doki in the cold dungeon alone. "Believe me, James," said Doki, "it's no picnic in here." "Chin up, little buddy," said James, "I'll think of a way to get us out." James then spotted a window. "I think I've just found one," said James. "Okay, James," said Doki, "first, what do you suggest we do about these ropes?" "There's a switchblade in my back pocket," said James, "get it out and give it to me." Doki did as he was told, and James used his teeth to unfold the switchblade, which he used to cut himself and his dog companion free. Once that was finished, he looked out the window and saw a truck outside. "Perfect," said James, "we'll use that to make our getaway!" James then used the cutting torch from the previous chapter to cut through the bars in the window, then climbed out, followed by Doki, and the two raced to the truck and got in, but not before getting a look at the place they were being held at. "Hey," said Doki, "it's the Château du Haut-Kœnigsbourg!" "That can only mean one thing," said James, "we're not in Paris." "Then where 'are '''we," asked Doki. "According to my GPS," said James, "we're in Orschwiller." "How far is that from Paris," asked Doki. "Five hours and eighteen minutes by autombile," said James, "so we better leave now, because Katrina and Brattina could find out any minute." Just then, Doki saw Katrina and Brattina running to them. "I think they did," said Doki. "Quick," yelled James, "in the truck!" James and Doki jumped into the truck and sped away, the Stonehearts following on a motorcycle. "Faster, James, faster," Doki cried, "they're gaining on us!" "I'm going as fast as I can," said James. Just then, James spotted a small cluster of trees. "That oughta hold 'em," James thought. James drove the truck behind the trees and sure enough, the Stonehearts whizzed by them. "Phew," said Doki, "we lost 'em!" "Let's keep going," said James. The two continued their journey and soon made it to the theater, where they were joyfully reunited with their friends. "Thank God you're safe," said Gabi. "Yeah," said Anabella, "what could we have done without you?" "Did they hurt you," asked Fico. "Well," said James, "they '''did '''pull a gun on us, but we're good." Just then, a pistol shot rang out, and when the gang looked, they saw an angry Katrina and Brattina. "You escaped," said Katrina. "Yeah," Brattina complained, "that's not fair!" "Just like it wasn't fair of you two to kidnap us," said Doki. "Shut up," said Brattina, "we can do whatever we want, you stupid ripoff of Snoopy!" "That's a terrible thing to say," said Doki, "I'm not even a beagle!" "But you have black and white fur," said Brattina, "plus your name has two syllables and ends with a long 'e' sound." "Well," said Doki, "that '''is '''true, but still!" "Anyways," said Katrina, "and this is what you all get for stealing my precious Brattina's place in your ballet!" "'Drop your weapon," a voice shouted. It was Gaspard with a gun drawn. "Drop your weapon and put your hands where I can see them," ordered Gaspard. James, Doki, Gabi, Oto, Anabella, Fico, and Mundi were all shocked at Gaspard's behavior as KAtrina and her daughter did as they were told. "Gaspard," gasped Gabi, "what are you doing?" "Oh," said Gaspard, "there's something I must tell you, that being my name is not really Gaspard." Gaspard then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a badge. "I am Agent Avery Wellington from Interpol at your service," said Gaspard/Agent Wellington. "What's Interpol," asked Fico. "It's the acronym for the International Police Organization," said James, "They're kinda like a global version of our FBI." "Cool," said Fico. "Wait," said Gabi, "if you're an agent for a police organization, then why are you dressed as a bellhop and why did you say you went to a British boarding school back in Chapter 2?" "Because," said Agent Wellington, "I'm not actually French. I'm an Australian. And I'm also an undercover agent. And I've been on the case of the missing Jewels ever since the theft occured." "Oh, yeah," said Doki, "About that. We know where they are and who stole them!" "Really," said Agent Wellington, "where, my boy?" "They're at the Château du Haut-Kœnigsbourg in Orschwiller," said James. "Thank you," said Agent Wellington, "I'll send some my men over there to fetch them and have two here to arrest these two characters. You children have been a big help." Agent Wellington then took out a radio and spoke into it. In no time at all, two French policemen entered the theater and arrested the Stonehearts. "Phew," said James, "Glad that's '''over." "So are we," said Doki, Gabi, Anabella, Oto, Fico, and Mundi in unison. '''End of Chapter 8 Category:Chapters Category:Stories